


In a Prompt Far Far Away...

by SataNyx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, prompts, tags to be added as I get prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts recieved through tumblr. This will be a bunch of little ficlets and drabbles for the Star Wars Fandom. Feel free to make contact with this weirdo for anything your hearts desire in this universe because I am just here for ALL of it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Prompt Far Far Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alpha Poe and Alpha Rey meeting for the first time. 
> 
> Lets not be surprised by how bad I am at this loooool as always all typos and fuck ups are my own because I'm to lazy to find a beta who'd put up with my ass.

Rey hadn't realized it was something else that made Finn smell the way he did. Actually they didn't exactly get much down time to investigate that at all according to her _very expert opinion_ thank you very much.

So when she got to the med bay far later then she had intended and smelled nothing but  sterile it didn't exactly click that Finn was a bit off scent wise from what she was used too.

In fact it isn't until she was back to the resistance after being away from months that she even had any sort of clue. BB-8 had spotted her first came rolling at her in a whir of squealing beeps of excitement. 

"I Knooow! It has been much to long hasn't it BB-8? Oh you have to tell me everything that's happened!" Bending down she easily ran her head over the top of the droids as per their usual since their first meeting. Checking his antenna just came natural. Good and straight, in fact she was almost sure the droid even seemed polished!

Another string of beeps and the droid easily started rolling at a pace that was good for her to follow at a casual walk down the run way. The conversation easy as it ever it between the two of them really.

Only about half way down BB-8 had a momentary pause before veering left with a squeal like boop. Rey not having been here in months perked up. She might just get to talk to Finn sooner then she hoped!

Except it wasn't Finn the droid stopped at. No instead BB-8 stopped just below a very obvious Alpha male on a X-wing fighter's wing.

"Buddy! What are you doing back I thought you were going to get the new mission options from the Genera- oh who's your _friend_?"

Definitely another Alpha. No sooner his boots hit the floor she spotted his nostrils flaring and his easy grin paused for a second before ticking up an extra bit. Forced then. In the background BB-8 was beeping and booping enthusiastically.

"You must be BB's master! Very nice to meet you, you have a very clever droid!" 

"I'm sorry yea I don't think that time we ran past each other was much of a meeting. There was a lot going on. Name's Poe Dameron. You're the Jedi scavenger from Jakku. Finn's friend Rey right? He talks about you all the time."

And she might have picked up on the change in his tone except when he leaned closer to her she made the mistake of inhaling and  oh .

There must have been something on her face because Poe wasn't subtle in having an open mouthed breath. "Oh?" An eyebrow of his ticked up and his easy grin turned into a sly smirk. "Good oh or bad oh this can go two ways and I'm not to big a fan of surprises lately."

"Finn smelled like you but not like just you. Why in the world; he had just ran from the-"

"You mean my jacket smelled like me." Poe cut in and Rey snapped her mouth closed before she straightened and narrowed her eyes. "The jacket Finn didn't leave in that ship we broke out in thankfully. It looked good on him right?"

Oh ** _OH!_** Oooo she knew what he was doing. "Shame it was ruined in that fight then innit?" A scrunch of her nose and she smiled a rather thin smile  if BB-8's protest was anything to go by.

Poe just shrugged before turning back and grabbing a wrench from the tool kit that was piled next to the fighter. "Sad to see it go but no worries our boy isn't running cold anywhere I gave him another one I had lying around."

Reys staff gave a small creak of protest under her grip before she relaxed everything and laughed. A shake of her head and she rolled her neck stretching to keep herself in check.

She couldn't get that damn smell out of her nose now though. It did nothing but spur some rather intense memories she had been using to get through these past few months away.

A glance to the pilot and she locked eyes with him as he looked back at her from over his shoulder. Just at the tail end of his gaze sizing her up and oh.

That wasn't standard was it? Shouldn't there be growls and shoving and it'd be an unfair advantage but her staff was still strapped to her back really but no instead she found a rather shy genuine smile forming on her lips just then.

"REY!? REEY!!! YOU"RE BACK!" The scream had her turning just in time to have an arm full of very healthy very suppressor free ~~omega~~ -FINN an armful of very health Finn in her arms and wrapped around her squeezing tight.

It didn't take long for her to feel a different jacket pressed right up into her face as she buried it into Finn's neck happy to see him again. A muffled squeal of "It's so good to see you're okay!" did nothing but bring that apparently mingled scent right back to her. It was a knee jerk reaction that had her looking at the other half of that scent over Finns shoulder only to see him standing straight with his eyebrows disappearing into his hair line as his  pupil dilated in a way she was probably experiencing herself.

Well it looked like her visit would be interesting then.

 


End file.
